Storm
by night-lion
Summary: Hiei thoughts on how he had ended up in bed with her.Same story just been edited. HieixOc one shot


Night- Alright guys its my first one-shot enjoy! 

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Hiei but i do own this story and my OC. Please enjoy!

Hiei laid there with his red eyes wide open, scanning the semi-quite room. The light sounds of the rain were lightly hitting the window from across the room. His thoughts were suddenly inturrupted by the sound of the old clock chimming somewhere within the first floor of the house. He looked down at the slight shifting of his sleeping mate besides him, sleeping soundly next to him.

He gazed at her taking in her features with her dark brown wavy hair, laying gently across her back framing her sleeping face. Her breathing barely above a whisper coming in and out evenly matching his own breathing if he was asleep.

Hiei couldn't help but wonder how, within the time of six months, he had known her it had come to this. He remembered when they had first met by the stream, when she became a regular vistor to the temple. He still couldn't figure out when she had stopped being just some human and started being something of importance to him. Truth be told he never knew it.

It had happened, the day of her life was in danger. The day she was watching him train for awhile, she wanderd off into the nearby forest and was attacked. The only other time he rememberd being that angry was when his sister had been kidnapped. The demon had payed with his life, but in return for his fury, the demon had managed to give him an injury. He hadn't noticed it until she ran over to him, seeing if he was okay or not.

After that day they had started an odd friendship; a silent understanding between them. They became close and spent a lot of time together most of that time. They just sat next to each other enjoying each others company.

He watched her memorizing her little quirks, her light laugh that always followed one of his sarcastic remarks, and the way she would play with her hair when she was nervous. He fought with himself constantly never fully admitting he had feelings for her. In the end, she had been the one to make the first move.

Hiei was walking her back home that night after, they had spent the afternoon talking about an upcoming tournament. He was about to turn and leave when her voice stopped him. When he asked what she wanted, she responded with a kiss on his lips. He remembered his instincts kicking in as his strong arms wrapped around her slim waist, bringing her closer to him. That kiss was the first of many others they were going to share.

That night they had not planned on ending up in bed together. They were now... It was just another one of those silent rituals they started. It always went the same, when she got ready for bed she would climb out of her window and onto her roof, calling out to him. They debated back and forth about wether or not he would come inside to rest. Eventually, she would annoy him and he would just sigh, follow her inside, and they went to sleep in her bed never doing anything besides holding each other.

That night it rained and he came inside with little fuss, not trying to get her ill when he was helped her back in through the window. She slipped and fell to the floor when a bolt of lightning crashed somewhere in the distance. Soon enough, the window was closed shut and while the door got locked up tightly. As they both started peeling the damp cloths off, they started kissing each other as they found their way to her bed.

He made love to her twice that night while marking her and making her his. She had called his name and held him after his release. Whispered their love to each other and watched the storm rage from the inside. Hiei pulled her close and placed a chaste kiss on her swollen lips, he smiled lightly as he felt her kiss him back. She smiled and her brown eyes flutterd open she stroked his cheek tenderly watching him relax and lay his head back. Her eyes fluttered to a shut and snuggled into his chest while drifted off to sleep.

"Go to sleep Hiei."

Owari (Means 'The End' in japanese.)

Night- Well, how was that guys? Sorry if it sucked. My first in awhile. Tell me what you thought, ok?


End file.
